Dont be sad, I love you
by Frederica99Bernkastel
Summary: Fic based on 11eyes resona forma. When Scholastica learned that her brother has different feelings toward her, she decided to leave. Can she love him again ? And can Benedictus change for the good, becoming a better person ? Benedictus x Scholastica.
1. Just a mistake

**Don't be sad, I love you**

**A/N: Hi, there! So, this is another 11eyes fanfiction! (The anime was average, but the games are really great!) This time, the pairing is Benedictus x Scholastica, from the game Resona Forma. I know, they are siblings, and I remembered that there is no really hint of love between them, but brotherly love. (Except a scene rather…ambiguous. Sad, it was just an illusion -_-) Nevertheless, I like their link, and I think they would be cute together. If you don't like it, don't read. **

**So, enjoy!**

**By the way, I would like some reviews from the readers for this fanfiction, as well as for _Glance. _I really would like your opinion. I know, in my precedent fanfiction, there were a lot of spelling mistake, so here; I made an effort to improve. **

In the Holy Office of Index areas, the night was fallen down. The clock tower striking midnight, and, in the houses which enclosed the Catholic Church, as Index's headquarters, many people was sleeping deeply since a long time, despite the phobia of bombs which haunted everyone every night, since the beginning of the World War II.

However, in some of houses, certain people were still up. Certain apostles had a lot of work, which didn't let them any break, as the Punishment Squad, the most powerful group of apostles from Index, in charge of the highest Saint, after the Pope, Georgius of The Rainbow.

This latter, instead of sleeping, was called at the meeting's room, by the Pope herself, Great Mother Johanna, in order to discuss on the last mission, and the both of them were talking for two hours, much to the distress of Misao Kusakabe, a Onmyouji warrior, who joined the group as an unofficial member. Since Georgius and she confessed finally their love of each other, they lived officially as a couple among the group. And although he said her to not waiting for him, she refused and preferred walking in the courtyard to the end of the meeting, in order to come back home with him. Samson, Georgius's best friend and his most loyal comrade, was at his place, and was sleeping while he was listening the last news of the War, through the radio. At the same time, the other official couple of the team, Sebastianus and Elaine, went out to a restaurant, between lovers, in order to celebrate their engagement, (much to Elaine's insistence, even if Sebastianus was a little broke).

In a last house, close to the Samson's one, the last member, Benedictus, didn't sleep. He was sitting on a table, in the dining-room. He had just finished his daily work, and now, was reading a book written by an amateur, waiting for his meal. He sighed, impatient and called his sister:

"Scholastica! I'm hungry! Where is my dinner?"

His sister entered in the room, carrying how she could his plate containing his _kotlety _(Russians specialities) and put it down on the table, in front of him.

"It's about time" growled her brother, catching a napkin while he was beginning to eat it.

Scholastica made a sorry look. As both of them lived together alone, it was her elder brother who was assigned to the work, who forced him to come back home sometimes late. His sister couldn't work. First because she was too young (compared to him), and she had a serious physical handicap: she was just a hologram, leaded by her mind, which was locked in a magic orb, fixated on Benedictus's chest. Because of that, she could nor talking (except with her brother by telepathy) neither carrying something, but very light things. So, it was her who takes care of domestic's tasks at home, and sometimes, Benedictus seemed taking advantage of the situation, treating her like his slave, even if he didn't think it really.

"So," he said, looking up to her. "What have you done today?"

Scholastica shrugged.

"_I have helped Sebastianus and Elaine to decorate the bedroom for their baby. Did you know that Elaine will give birth in March of the next year?"_

Benedictus rolled his eyes.

"Of course" he said, with a condescending tone. "Who do you think I am? I knew it perfectly!"

Scholastica sat down in front of him, looking a bit tired, but attentive.

"_They proposed me to look after their child, the days where they won't be at home."_

"Come on! They treat you like their slave, or something? Really, you're too innocent and sweet towards people."

Scholastica looked a bit bitter by his sentence. She cowered.

"Anyway, don't count of me to look after their child. I already have a younger sister, no way to play the babysitter along!" He said, staring at her when he pronounced these words.

Scholastica nodded. She caught some sheet of paper which was laid on the table, and began to fold it. Benedictus noticed it and asked her:

"What are you doing?"

She wanted to answer, but Benedictus making it out.

"Goddam! Not again with these origamis. When will you stop these childish things?"

Scholastica became transfixed. The blond boy rolled his eyes.

"Really, it was a good idea from Misao to teach you that! Do you really believe it, and making at least 1000 origami will realize your wish? Give it up! No way!"

This sentence touched her sensible side. She felt some tears rolling on her cheeks. She clenched her fists, and without saying anything, she woke up of her seat and, and with a furious fist, she spilled her brother's plate over him. Benedictus jumped, shocked by this movement, stared at her, completely astonished. But his sister, after this, content herself to glance at him with an indescribable look before to leave the dining-room in crying, letting her brother voiceless.

After having washed his clothes, Benedictus was heading for his sister's room, which was closed. He sighed, hating himself to have to do it, but he didn't have the choice. He knocked at the door hard three times, before to open it without difficulties. He found the little blond-haired girl, laying down on her bed, still crying without sounds. Benedictus sighed.

"I'm sorry" he said. Scholastica didn't answer. He walked toward her and sat down on her bed.

"Scholastica, that's useless to avoid me, because I live with you. So, once again, I'm sorry for what's I said. And for once, it's sincere. So, look up at me."

Scholastica stayed immobile during a few seconds before turning back to him with a sad look on her face. Benedictus took an upset look, like if something bothered him.

"I know that I was been mean with you, so pardon me. That's just that…" He paused. "…I'm irritated by father, who doesn't stop to annoy me."

Scholastica sat up to watch him with a inquisitive stare. Benedictus explained.

"No, it's just father who doesn't let me a break with his stupid stories of marriage."

His sister goggled.

"_Marriage? Will you be married?"_

"No...At least, I don't think so. But, because in the family, everybody married young, he thinks it's already too late for me, so he has mentioned the idea of an arranged marriage. So, he want to introduce me to a girl, who is part of a collateral branch of the family…An Ursula something. Not remotely my type. "

"_And will you accept it?" _asked his sister telepathically.

Benedictus shrugged, nevertheless a bit aggressive by the conversation that he had earlier with his father.

"Of course not! How can I be married? I'm too young, I'm just 16! And moreover, not to a girl who is part of my family and who I don't really know!"

Scholastica nodded, understanding his anger. She stayed quiet, but Benedictus could see a flash of sadness in her eyes. However, she made a shy smile to him, really sincere.

"_Yes, that's right. It's better to wait for the girl who is in your eyes, isn't it?"_

Benedictus frowned.

"What are you mean?"

Scholastica shrugged.

"_You know…if a day, you find finally love, I would support you. Remember that, oniisan."_

"Scholastica…"

Even if she smiled and her words felt warming normally, Benedictus felt a twinge of sadness. He turned toward her.

"If…If I reconsider this idea of arranged marriage and I'm okay with it…Would you be happy for me?"

Scholastica, despite the fact she was a hologram, could catching his arm.

"_Of course. If you are happy, I'm happy…Even…if that would be weird…to not having you for me as before. But…I don't want to be selfish. You know, even if I don't know what your feelings are, I love you from the bottom of my heart…that I share with you." _

At these words, Benedictus contemplated her, completely stunned by what she had just said. He never heard Scholastica's thoughts about him before, and that's shocked him when he understood that Scholastica didn't know what his feelings for her were.

As his feelings for her was the only human thing which he accepted…

"…You're so silly."

Scholastica looked at him, surprised.

"_What?"_

"You're so silly!" he cried. "How can you think something like that?"

Scholastica jumped by his tone. Benedictus glared at her.

"You understand nothing. Nothing! You're just stupid!"

Scholastica moved back, afraid of his attitude. But she could do nothing, as her brother had caught her wrist and held it firmly.

"_Oniisan…"_

"You…I need nothing, as long as I have you!"

"…"

"I don't care about people, but you! I don't want to be with an other girl…but…In truth… you're the one…who I…"

Scholastica watched Benedictus calmly, struggling with himself as he had difficulty to express what he wanted to say, staring deep into his blue eyes.

But before she could saying anything, she was drawn to him, and without warnings, she felt something pressing her lips. She looked it, and realized that Benedictus had put his lips against hers. She gave a gasp by this gesture, as she didn't expect it from him. Benedictus had his eyes closed, as he kissed her without words, holding still her wrists in order to not let her go away from him. Scholastica winked, without understanding, and felt herself pinned down on her bed, while Benedictus was lying on her, completely inadvertent of what he was doing, concentrate on just their kiss. He caressed her hair which was so soft, and pushed his tongue in her mouth, making the kiss a lot deeper than before. Scholastica goggled, really unaware of what to do, let him kissing her as he wanted. After a few minutes, he interrupted the kiss, as he contemplated her attentively. Scholastica stayed voiceless and immobile by what's just happened. The both of them stayed quiet during a long minute, without one of them said anything. Then, Scholastica broke the ice.

"…_What have you done?"_

"…"

As he released her wrists, she could push him with her arms and sat up. She glared at him, but she was a lot more shocked than angered. Benedictus realized now what he did, and goggled. Scholastica, who still trembled, indicated him the door.

"_Go away…"_

"Scholastica…"

"_Go away! It's just horrible what you've done! I don't know what you've been thinking, but…just go away. You frighten me."_

Benedictus stayed immobile during a few seconds before to up and to leave the room, letting his sister alone, who began to cry again. Outside, Benedictus leaned against the door, completely horrified. He took off his monocle in order to rub his eyes.

"My God…What've done?" he cried, disgusted with himself.

**So. It was the first chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews please! **


	2. Goodbye

**Don't be sad, I love you**

**So, this is the second chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Finally, I decided to explore a bit the others couples. Even if the story is especially on Benedictus x Scholastica, the pairings Sebastianus x Elaine, Georgius x Misao, (and even mildly Benedictus x Shiori) will be present in this story. **

**Ps: My next fanfic will be about Samson x Misao. So, hope you read it!**

For Benedictus, the next day following the incident was horrible.

First, he spent a restless night. The memories of what he did to his sister yesterday haunted him. Damn! But what has he done? What he was thinking? No, he didn't understand. He didn't understand himself. He never thought once to do something to her, like kissing her, which could be wrong. No. To be honest with himself, he never thought having others feelings, but maybe brotherly love, for her. And especially not these humans romantic feelings!

So…Why did he do that?

_You frighten me. _

Even if it was nearly impossible, he hoped that his sister would have forgotten everything the next day. But when he came in the dining-room, plunged in the darkness, with nothing on the table, he understood that it was unusually, and that she was still angered against him. He switched on the light and prepared his breakfast himself for once. While eating, he thought to his future apologies, even if it was rather difficult in this situation.

Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door. He sighed, thinking it was surely the postman, but when he opened the door, he was surprised to see Samson, standing up before him.

"Samson? What do you want?" he asked, taking a nonchalant tone.

Samson had a slight cough.

"Georgius called the Punishment Squad to meet this afternoon. I came here to tell you about it."

"Ah."

Great, he thought. There is nothing better than a meeting to put things right.

"And why?"

Samson shrugged.

"Apparently, that's about a new mission. Georgius didn't give me details."

Benedictus nodded, frowning at the thought of a new future boring meeting.

"Okay. Is there something else?"

Samson, by this answer, made a reassuring smile to him.

"May I come in? I would like to talk to you."

"Why?" Benedictus asked, a bit suspicious.

"It's okay. I want just to talk to you."

Benedictus hesitated, but a few seconds later, he moved away in order to let him come in.

Samson sat down in front of him.

"I saw your sister this morning."

Benedictus, to the word _sister_, glared at him without understand.

"What?"

Samson took a serious look.

"Scholastica came to my place. Apparently, she wanted to talk to me."

"Ah." Benedictus tried to stay impassive.

Usually, when there is a problem between two of them, naturally Scholastica confided in Misao directly. He wondered why she came at Samson's place.

"And what did she say to you?"

"Well. To be honest, I didn't really understand, but apparently, it was serious. She seemed really…disturbed by something."

Benedictus suspected it, of course. And he knew the reason very well.

"She would like to move in."

At this sentence, Benedictus goggled, completely astonished by this revelation.

"What?"

Samson made a gesture to calm him down.

"She didn't tell me why. She just told me that. She seemed very decided."

"…"

"So, that's why I wanted to see you. Is there something wrong?"

"…"

Benedictus looked down.

"No. It's just between Scholastica and me."

Samson nodded.

"I understand. But if there is a problem, I'm here, you know?"

Benedictus glanced at him. Samson had always been here for everyone in the group, and even, for people outside of the group. Benedictus didn't want to admit it, but even if Samson was a simple human, his presence…reassured him. He knew it since the day where he helped him and his sister to move in their house, and was still here for them, no matter when. Even Elaine, who was so rough and so hot-tempered usually, respected him. Benedictus wondered if he could confide in him. He knew that his father would kill him if he knew what he did to his sister, as well as Georgius. Samson was able to listen before to judge, unlike certain people.

But he couldn't. No, really, he couldn't. Later, maybe. But not now.

Samson, seeing his look on his face, decided to let it slide.

"So…What do you want to do, for her?"

"…If she wants stay with you, she can. I don't care."

He could say it, but Samson knew that this decision let him voiceless and deeply shocked. After all, he had been in the same state, when he let the woman he loved leaving with his best friend…

Samson stood up and said to him:

"So. I'll take her things later, after the meeting. Are you really sure?"

Benedictus hesitated, but finally, he nodded.

He knew it was the best thing to do. Especially when feelings like he had… grew up so fast.

**End of chapter 2. **


	3. Kakeru

**Don't be sad, I love you**

**The chapter 3. Hope you enjoy!**

The clock tower rang 2 pm, which indicated the hour of the meeting. In the courtyard, where usually, the apostles stayed to rest, all the members of the Punishment Squad were reunited. Excepted Georgius and Misao, everyone was here. Sebastianus and Elaine were sat on some slabs. This latter seemed a bit tired. Samson noticed how her belly was rounded. She smiled to her lover next to her, and took his hand; the other was staying on her belly. Benedictus preferred standing up, as long as he was as far as possible from his sister. This latter was on Samson's knees, who was sat on the ground, as usual. She stared at her brother, wanted to see his behaviour toward her now, and noticed how he was upset. She wasn't surprised. Usually, when there was a quarrel between them, he avoided her until she came to apologize to him. But now…She couldn't do it. Not like that. Not her.

"So" said Elaine, looking bored. "I don't understand Georgius. Usually, when there is a mission, he told us in private. What did he call us?"

"It's maybe very important" Samson answered, caressing Scholastica's pinkish hair. "Even me, I don't know it."

"Great. I suppose that Misao comes with us." Elaine sighed, bitter.

"Elaine, that's enough." Samson warned her, glaring at her.

He didn't want any quarrels anymore, now.

"Oh, but I didn't mean anything. As long as I have my Seba, I'm fine."

Sebastianus shrugged, impassive.

"By the way, do you know about Georgius?" Samson said, speaking to no-one in particular.

"What's up?" Sebastianus said, turning back to him.

"I prefer warning you." Samson took a serious look. "It's possible he didn't have really the abilities for lead us anymore."

"What?" Elaine frowned, astonished.

But Samson, seeing the couple coming towards them, became quiet and smiled to them.

"Hi, everyone" Misao said, supporting Georgius when he sat down.

"My comrades, I called you in order to talk about something very important." Georgius began, very solemn. "I've talked with our Pope, Great Mother Johanna. At this moment, the most powerful witch of Occident, Liselotte Weirckmeister, headed for Japan. According to Johanna, she plans to make a powerful spell, which could destroy the entire world."

"…"

Everyone stayed quiet in front of this revelation. Sebastianus took a pensive look, like when he had to fight a very powerful enemy very soon. Elaine threw a worried look to Georgius, stunned. Benedictus shrugged, as he didn't care of it. Scholastica, knowing that it's was useless to search any comfort from her brother, hugged Samson, scared.

Georgius coughed.

"So. As Johanna couldn't to get around, she asked me to do something, and I agreed."

"So, will we go to Japan?" asked Elaine, raising an eyebrow.

Georgius nodded.

"Before, I wanted to know if among you, anyone wouldn't come in."

Everyone paused during a long moment, hesitating. When Georgius said that, that's meaning that this mission was really serious. Finally, Samson broke the ice.

"I'm in. I'm your comrade and your friend, Georgius. So, I'm in."

Georgius nodded.

"So, if Samson comes, this mission will be easy." Misao said, smiling to Samson.

Samson didn't answer. He wouldn't admit, but seeing her smiling like that, so warmly, especially towards him…hurt him.

"So, I'm in too." Sebastianus said.

"Are you sure?" Georgius asked, glanced at Elaine, next to him.

"Yes."

Sebastianus wasn't very talkative. He stated just his business, and nothing else.

Elaine hesitated. She glanced at Sebastianus, then her belly. The childbirth was for in six months, but the doctor said her to do no particular physic exercise, for the baby's sake. But on the other hand, she didn't see her staying behind, and letting him go away from her. She looked down to her belly, then she said:

"I'm…in."

"It's very unreasonable." Misao pointed.

"Elaine, you should stay here." Sebastianus said, with a very calm tone.

"No! I come. I'm determined. If you leave, I leave. I don't want to be the only one staying behind while you guys, you will fight a dangerous witch. And moreover, I don't want to be away from you." Elaine stared at Sebastianus, making him understand clearly that it wasn't negotiable.

"So, do you prefer leaving and losing your own baby rather than staying here and waiting for us, wisely?" Misao frowned.

This remark made her angered.

"Who do you think you are?" She cried. "You aren't even an official member! It's none of your business!"

"Silence!" cried Georgius and Samson at the same time.

Sebastianus took Elaine by her shoulders in order to calm down.

"Elaine, I let you reflecting until tomorrow." Georgius turned back to Benedictus. "And you two, you come?"

Benedictus rolled his eyes.

"Okay. Does it mean _no_?"

He shrugged.

"No, it's okay. Since everyone leave, I'm in."

"It's a dangerous mission." Misao warned him. "It would be better than you and your sister stay here."

"I'm not a child anymore!" He's got flustered.

"Hey, there's no reason to be nasty." Samson stood up for Misao. "It's for your and Scholastica's sake."

Benedictus turned back to this latter, who dared not to speak.

"I don't care."

"But what's wrong with this one?" Elaine cried, scathingly. "Moreover, I noticed that you two didn't come here together, as usual. What's happened?"

As Scholastica looked down and Benedictus avoided her question, Samson answered for them.

"I needed some help in my house, so she came to help me."

He didn't want to disturb them more. It was between them.

After the meeting, everyone broke up, keeping what's Georgius said to them, in their mind.

"Are you coming, Scholastica?" Samson asked to her.

"…"

Scholastica, seeing that her brother stayed alone, hesitated to leave with Samson or to talk with him in order to make things clear. Samson, seeing that, came toward her and tapped briefly her head.

"You can come at my place when you want." He said, before leaving, letting the siblings alone.

Scholastica, with a hesitating and guilty look, walked toward him. Benedictus had noticed her presence, but decided to stay quiet.

"…_Oniisan…_"

Benedictus looked away.

"…_I don't know how…make you understand how I'm so sorry…"_

"I don't care. It's my entire fault. Nothing more."

"_If…I knew what were your feelings for me are…"_

"I feel nothing. What have I done yesterday was a big great mistake. You're wrong about it."

But it didn't reassure her. Benedictus felt that she wanted to tell something to him, but she couldn't.

"Say it."

"_What?"_

"If you want to say something to me, say it. I don't care."

Scholastica looked down. She quivered, very afraid of his future reaction.

"What are you waiting for? Say it." He said, now very upset.

"…_I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you earlier, but…"_

"…"

She paused. Benedictus glared at her, pressing her to make it out.

"…_I have a boyfriend."_

This declaration made Benedictus voiceless. He goggled.

"What?"

Scholastica, expecting this reaction from him, made it clear.

"…_For two months, I have a boyfriend. His name is Kakeru. He is from Japan. I wanted introducing him to you but…"_

"…You're joking, aren't you?"

"_No. I'm so sorry…"_

Benedictus let him fall down on a slab, completely shocked.

"…Kakeru…"

"_Yes. I don't know why…I'm fallen in love with him. Now, you know it."_

"…"

"_That's why…I will stay at Samson's place, for a while." _

"You're right. Great. You're right."

"_Oniisan…I'm very sorry."_

She came closer to him, wanting to give him a hug, but he stopped her.

"No. Stop that. I will…how to say…Congratulations for you two. Now, goodbye."

"_But…"_

"…Goodbye…"

And without a word, he left, letting her alone. As he drew away, he felt a tear rolling on his cheeks. He picked his hood up, hiding his face in the process.


	4. Shiori

**Don't be sad, I love you**

**Chapter 4. A bit of Benedictus x Shiori in this scene (I made a little link with **_**Glance **_**lol)**

When he came back to his house, Benedictus let him down on his bed, tired of all this crap. He still wondered if all of this was just a dream, and if it was really real. But he already knew it. He sighed and put a pillow over his head, hoping to choke with it. Suddenly, he was interrupted in his thoughts by a knock at the door. He sighed, and woke up, unwillingly.

When he opened the door, he saw a person who he didn't expect to see: his father.

"Father?"

"Good afternoon, Benedictus. Are you ready? I came to get you."

"Why? Will we come somewhere?"

His father sighed.

"Really. Where have you been, these last days? There is a farewell drink party for you and all of the Punishment Squad's members."

Suddenly, his son realized. Ah yes, Georgius talked about something like that.

"And that would be the great occasion to meet your future fiancée."

"Oh, no. Please! Not that again! I've already told you: I'm not interested by your stories of arranged marriage. I'm not ready."

Especially now, he thought.

"I saw it" his father said. "You're looking like if you're ill."

"I won't come."

His father became irritated.

"Oh! Enough with your whims. I don't have time. Your future fiancée will be here anyway. So, you come and without a word! Understood?"

Benedictus rolled his eyes, but his father caught him by the arm forcefully, forcing him to follow him.

"I know that it's difficult for you, but if you could smile for once, it would be great."

Benedictus moaned instead.

"Why don't you let me alone?" he growled, walking with his hands in his pockets.

"Because soon, your old father won't be here. So I would like at least to see you married before."

"I will cry." He said with an insolent tone.

"And your sister neither. Seeing that now, she has a boyfriend."

Benedictus jumped and looked at his father, astonished.

"Did you know it, for Kakeru?"

"Yes." He nodded. "She introduced him to me, and I think he's a confidence man. He will protect your sister. I saw his will in his look. He was determined to protect her, no matter what."

That praises were just raising Benedictus's hatred for this man. He sighed.

"I thought you would be against."

"Oh no. I accepted it easily. But she was afraid of your reaction, so she hesitated to introduce him to you."

And she was right, Benedictus thought, sadly.

"I always knew she was very attractive, that's why I always protected her from evil-minded men."

Yes, he wasn't wrong about that. Scholastica, for Benedictus, was too cute and too innocent, how the little girl she was, and it were the reason why he became irritated when a man came closer to her. Now, if he said to his father that the only one person he wanted was her…Benedictus couldn't imagine it.

"So. It's here. Well, I'll leave you with her. One last thing, try to be nice and polite with her, not like with the others."

And his father left. Benedictus sighed, and thought that he didn't have the choice. He pushed the door and entered into the room. Inside, the room was filled up by so many people, who were eating, or dancing on a rhythmic music. In the middle of the room, Johanna was sat down on a kind of throne, and stared at everyone, with an enigmatic smile, like she wanted to prepare something. He saw Elaine who wanted dancing with Sebastianus, but apparently, this latter didn't want and tried to go away from the floor. Samson was next to the buffet and was eating something with appetite. Misao was sat down close to Georgius, and she watched out him, with much concern in his look. Benedictus noticed that this latter seemed rather out of breath, unlike the open-minded leader he was usually.

"…_So, you're here."_

Benedictus turned back, and saw his sister, standing up in front of him. He was surprised to see her talking to him, and especially, smiling to him warmly, unlike at the meeting. Despite that, he could still see a flash of embarrassment in her eyes. He sighed.

"…You're beautiful."

Scholastica shrugged, without stopping to smile.

"…_Thanks. Hm…This flowers…"_

Benedictus remarked now the bunch of violets that his father had slipped at his hand, in order to give it to his "fiancée". He thought it was ridiculous, but when he saw Scholastica's eyes, he remembered that the violets were her favourites flowers. He felt a bit awkward about that situation.

"Actually…" he began, but when he saw that no one girl in the room who could be his fiancée, (they were too old or had already someone) he turned back to her.

"…I bought that for…But if you want, I can give it to y…"

"Ah! Scholastica. I searched for you everywhere!"

The both of them turned back to someone who they didn't see coming. It was a blue-haired boy, a bit taller than him, with big blue eyes. He was dressed in a black suit, very chic. Benedictus didn't know him, but when he saw him kissing his sister, he goggled, realizing his identity.

"…"

"_Kakeru…"_

He expected that. Benedictus frowned. Kakeru turned back to him, wrapping an arm around Scholastica's waist, and smiled politely to him.

"Hi. My name is Kakeru. I guess you are…Benedictus, her brother?"

"…Yes."

He was unable to speak, too shocked.

"I knew that! You two have the same nose…and the same eyes."

He came closer to him, in order to hold out Benedictus's hand, but this latter moved away. Kakeru was a bit surprised by this attitude, but he kept his smile.

"I…I always wanted to meet you, but I don't know…Scholastica didn't want."

Benedictus glared at her. She cowered.

"To be honest, I didn't want to meet you neither. And an advice: no familiarities with me, okay?"

Kakeru goggled, completely stunned by the blond boy. He glanced at Scholastica, who looked at her brother. He said:

"So. I see that I bother you. Sorry, I leave you two."

"But…why don't you stay…?"

"I have others things to do. Goodbye."

And he left, downright angered by this meeting. Kakeru asked to Scholastica if he'd said something wrong, but she didn't answer.

Benedictus came outside. He leaned against the wall. Close to him, a couple of apostles kissed each other, didn't pay any attention to him. He rolled his eyes, wondered really what he had done for deserve it. But it was none of his business. First, he'll throw this stupid bunch out, and now.

Suddenly, while he opened the dustbin, a calm voice talked to him:

"What are you doing?"

Benedictus stopped and turned back to the person who was here. It was a young girl, a bit shorter than him, with longs, silver hairs partly tied up in two little ponytails by longs red ribbons. She had red and dark eyes, looking like an albinos, but Benedictus didn't try to do this remark. She was dressed in the Index magus's uniform, which was composed of a long white dress. Benedictus raised one eyebrow, surprised by this new meeting.

"I throw these stupid things out! Why? Have you got any problem with that?"

The girl looked at him, contemptuously.

"If you want really get rid of that, you can still give it to me."

Benedictus frowned.

"Yes, yes. As you want."

And he put it brutally in her hands. The young girl sighed.

"It seems you have a bad day, isn't it?"

"It's none of your business, child."

The young girl glanced at the bunch, pensive.

"So. Your father didn't lie to me when he talked about you."

Benedictus jumped.

"What? Do you know my father? So, you are…"

The girl nodded. "Yes, I'm Ursula of the Bookshelf."

After having a brief talk, the two of them decided to go to the courtyard, which was empty because all of the apostles were at the party. They sat down on slabs, and Ursula began to speak.

"It seems that tonight, there will be some breeze here."

"Listen, Ursula…"

"Can you call me Shiori instead of Ursula, please?"

Benedictus raised one eyebrow.

"Why?"

"It's just that…I will be brought to a mission soon. I must being accustomed to my pseudonym."

"Okay. As you want…Shiori. Listen, it seems you are a nice girl, but although what my father said, I'm not ready to be married now."

Shiori closed her eyes. "Me neither."

"So, why did you accept it?" Benedictus asked, with an insolent tone in his voice.

"I didn't accept it. It's just an excuse to see you."

Benedictus analyzed Shiori silently. Hm. She wasn't so ugly. She was even rather pretty. Even very cute, but he shook his head, wondered what he's been thinking. He sighed.

"Oh. Why did you want to see me?"

"I wanted talking with you. Since you are part of my family line, it seemed that you're the one with who I can talk freely."

"What did you say that?"

"Just listen." She stared at him, serious. "I learned about the Punishment Squad's mission. Will you fight a witch named Liselotte, won't you?"

"Yes. Why?"

Shiori sighed. "An advice. You shouldn't go to this mission. It's very dangerous. If you want lose your life, go there."

"Eeer?"

Benedictus glared at her, without understanding. Shiori went on. "Liselotte is too powerful for you all. You will be killed."

"Killed? Haha. You make me laugh. She won't kill us. With my power and the others, we'll defeat this witch easily."

Deep down, he remembered that, in order to active this power, he will must working with his sister. He sighed at this thought.

"No. She is immortal. Even with your power. The only thing which can defeat her, it's the Contract of the Rainbow's technique."

Benedictus goggled. "Contract of the Rainbow? But only Georgius can do it! And this technique could do something wrong to us."

Shiori nodded. "That's why you mustn't go to this mission. Never. Say it to Georgius."

"Georgius won't listen anyway. But one thing: how do you know that?"

Shiori stood up, enigmatic. "I've heard Johanna talking about that with Sophia."

Benedictus also stood up. "That's funny. We never talked to each other, so why do you want prevent us?"

Shiori turned back to him. "I prefer warning you."

Benedictus stared at her, quietly. He thought to Scholastica, then her with his boyfriend Kakeru, together. That thought made him angry and sad at the same time. Shiori saw a flash of sadness through his eyes. Then, suddenly, without she understood, Benedictus drew her close to him, and hugged her tightly. Shiori goggled.

"…What happens to you?"

"…It's nothing. I'm just glad that someone watches out me."

"…"

"It's just that…I need…Just one moment. Just one minute. Please, just one moment like that."

He tightened his embrace. Shiori nodded and hugged him back. The two of them stayed like that during five minutes, in the middle of the courtyard. If there was a third person who was here, she could have guessed that it was an intimate date.

"…Do you want come at my place? It seems you really need comfort."

Benedictus stayed quiet a short moment before to accept. The two of them looked at each other, before heading for Shiori's house.

Scholastica, after another dance with Kakeru, came outside for take some breath. She leaned against the wall, tired. Suddenly, she saw two people through the courtyard. Scholastica, at the beginning, didn't recognize them because they were too away, but she came closer, she saw something she didn't expect to see. It was her own brother, walking alone with a girl who she didn't know. She goggled, stunned by that. But when she winked, the two had disappeared without warnings. But nevertheless, she was sure of what she saw. "Scholastica!"

She turned back. It was Samson.

"Are you coming? We come back home."

Scholastica nodded, without answering.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

Scholastica closed her eyes. She smiled, reassuring, but Samson, even if they were away from each other, could see a tear rolling on her holographic cheek.

Benedictus and Shiori arrived at Shiori's house, which was not very away from Benedictus's one. The two entered and Benedictus sat down on the sofa, in the lounge. Shiori served him an orange juice, by politeness, and sat down next to him.

"Are you better, now?"

"…Not very."

Benedictus, nevertheless, smiled to her, as he wanted to say thanks to her, that he did nearly never.

"…Say to me, Shiori."

"What?"

"Have you ever got an unhappy love affair?"

Shiori shrugged. "Not really. To be honest, I never had boyfriends."

Benedictus nodded. "And, according to you, what can I do against that and feel better?"

Shiori, didn't understand why, but she felt blushing inside. Nevertheless, she said.

"I think I would see others people and I would try to forget it."

Benedictus agreed, enjoying her idea. "Yes. I think that's the best solution."

He looked down and took his head into his hands. "I madly love her…"

"And did you know her for so long?" Shiori tried to calm him down and came closer to him, putting an hand around his shoulders. "…Yes…Since nearly always."

"Maybe you misunderstood her feelings toward you. As well as your feelings toward her…"

"No. She's…I never really thought about it. I always wanted to hide them I think without really knowing how I really felt. When…I somehow confessed it…"

He sighed. "I think I destroyed our relationship."

"Maybe not."

"Yes" he repeated. "On an other side, I should have expected it. I was never been really nice with her. I always counted on her…I didn't express my feelings…So. She didn't cheat on me. I was so brutal."

"Shh." Shiori muttered to him. "It's okay. I know it."

Benedictus glared at her. "How could you…You don't know how I feel."

"I know it…that's all." Benedictus stayed a bit shocked but finally quiet. He just smiled to her again. "Thanks."

He put his glass down and came closer to her. And suddenly, she felt his hand caressing softly her cheek, very tenderly. Benedictus let his hand redrawing her face completely with his fingers, and finally caught her in his arms to kiss her. Shiori was shocked: she didn't expect that, especially from him, and she stayed unmoving during a moment. Nevertheless, his kiss was very sweet, and after two minutes like that, she realized she enjoyed it. She kissed him back and tightened their embrace. Benedictus interrupted their kiss and said to her:

"…Don't take me for someone who is desperate. That's just that…I wanted to thank you. Just thank you…"

"That's normal. Now, silence."

Shiori kissed him again, and two of them were lying down on the sofa, kissing again, but much more deeply than the first. Shiori groaned when he untied her two ponytails. She finished the kiss before to kiss his neck, and took his cape off that he throw away on the ground. Benedictus contemplated Shiori a moment before unbuttoning her dress. Shiori, by this gesture, closed her eyes, letting her sliding slowly in a kind of coma.


	5. Unexpected feelings

**Don't be sad I love you.**

**Chapter 5 here. **

It was nearly 7am when the first sunbeams passed through the window. The postman had already knocked at the door three times, with no answers in return. The time for the work was already passed, and the lounge was in a real mess. But that didn't bother the two teenagers who were sleeping peacefully, in each other's arms.

It was simply the radio, which announced the news, which woke them up. Shiori opened slowly one eye, a bit tired, surprised to find herself here, on the sofa. She noticed that she was still in the arms of Benedictus, who held her firmly. This latter still slept, and Shiori, seeing the hour, shook him softly to wake him up.

Benedictus growled, and sat up. He looked up at Shiori, tired at the beginning, but then embarrassed. "…It was…"

He was unable to speak. He looked the state of the lounge. Hm. Someone or other would have understood easily, that the both of them had spent a very long and restless night. And a very good, as a matter of fact.

"Oh, my god" he said. "How could this have happened?"

Shiori shrugged. "Maybe I've given to you more comfort than you'd needed…"

He sighed. He did it again. Even if this time, he'd been accepted, that didn't excuse him. He'd really got a problem. He contemplated Shiori.

"I'm sorry if you've been obligated to do this…"

Shiori stood up and began to dress her again.

"Not a problem. Anyway, I'd needed comfort too."

"Hum?"

She caught her ribbons and tied up her hairs again with.

"You've been not too bad" she said, a bit coldly. "But you could do better."

Benedictus raised one eyebrow. Usually, it was him who judged people as coldly as that. But he didn't really care of it and asked.

"Why did you need comfort?"

Shiori looked down, a little sad. "You are not the only one having an unhappy love affair."

"But you told earlier…"

"I've already got a love story with a guy. His name was Shu. He ditched me, for a few months."

Benedictus nodded. Even if human feelings were for him so annoying and cumbersome, he could understand how she felt.

"You've could been better if I've been the girl who is in your eyes. And if you've been the man who was in my eyes."

Benedictus dressed him again. When he picked up his cape, he came closer to hug her. Shiori wasn't so surprised as before, surely, with the night they spent. She gave him his hug back, before moving away.

"Once is enough" she said. "Before to go, I must give you something."

"Ho. Again?"

Shiori headed for the table, where there is the vase where she put the flowers which he'd given to her. She picked it up again, before holding it out to him. He glared at her, without understanding.

"Why do you give it to me? I've offered it to you. You can keep it. "

"I know, but I want you to take it back. Since two of us don't want to engage with each other, that's better if you give it to the only girl you love."

Benedictus sighed. "It's useless. She already has a boyfriend. It would just make things worse between us."

Shiori shrugged. "A day or another, you will have the occasion. So, take it."

Benedictus executed, nevertheless not very convinced. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door. Shiori opened it. It was two girls, whom Benedictus took time to recognize them. The first was a pretty pinkish haired woman, dressed with the same uniform as Shiori. Benedictus recognized her as Chiara, the Pope's secretary. She was there at the drink party, with Johanna. The other was a tall blond-haired woman. Sophia Measley, the scientist. Ah. Yes. The ancient member of Thule. Not difficult with her piercing look and her feline smile. She took care of him, Scholastica and Georgius (and surely Shiori) for their bodies' maintenance. He also remembered how she was sadistic, with her shots. He frowned at these memories.

"Good morning, Shiori." Chiara said, nicely.

"Hi. Why are you there, you two? It's rare for you to come yourselves at my home." Shiori, with a tone a bit surprised.

"What welcome, Ursula?" Sophia, energetically. "We came here for accompany you at the port."

"Really?" said Shiori.

"Yes! Johanna let us this day exceptionally. So, we're here for saying you goodbye, and good luck to your mission." Chiara answered, with a sisterly-like loving tone.

This latter perceived Benedictus, who stayed away from them.

"Now, now." Sophia muttered, perceiving him too. "Who is this young boy, Ursula?"

Ursula cowered, a bit awkward. Benedictus didn't answer. But Sophia guessed easily what's happening. She made a crooked smile.

"I see. We've bothered you two. Oh, sorry, darling. Come, Chiara. It seems that our little Ursula has hidden things to us, hasn't she?"

"No, that's okay. He'll leave, anyway." Ursula said, tired by Sophia's childish behaviour.

"Come on, Ursula. Oh. It's you, Benedictus. You've changed a lot. I didn't recognize you."

"Good day, Sophia Measley."

"Oh! Call me Sophia, dear! Hey. Are you coming with us? We are going to the port. I guess that you want say goodbye to your girlfriend, don't you?"

"Sophia!" Chiara touched her shoulders to calm her down.

"So, are you coming or not?"

Benedictus shrugged, trying to keep an indifferent look.

"Why not?"

The four of them arrived at the port nearly twenties minutes later, Benedictus and Shiori trying to ignore the comments of Sophia (and even Chiara) full of innuendo about them. He muttered to her:

"By the way, what is your mission?"

"I must fight a beast, which treats Paris's town."

"Another beast sent by Liselotte, I suppose." He answered, taking his eternal know-it-all look.

"Exactly. The last had been this dragon, which had threatened London. The one that Georgius fought." Shiori completed. She added: "By the way, don't forget what I've said to you."

"What did you say to him?" Sophia asked, very interested.

Benedictus rolled his eyes, but finally, agreed unwillingly.

"Okay. I will try talking to him about that. I said _trying._"

Shiori nodded.

"So, it's you boat, isn't it?" Chiara asked to Shiori, noticing the big boat standing in front of them.

"Yes. So, my friends, I say goodbye to you."

Shiori embraced Chiara, then Sophia. She turned at Benedictus. She contemplated him during a short moment, before hugging him once again, but briefly. Which made Sophia and Chiara disappointed.

"Goodbye."

And she climbed on the boat, which began to go away. She addressed a last gesture to her friends, who answered to her, before going to her cabin. When she walked, she thought to Benedictus, knowing very well that it was surely the last time where she talked to him.

On the quay, the three who stayed watched the boat moving away.

"I hope she will be okay" Chiara said.

Sophia sighed, a bit of anxiety in her eyes.

"Don't worry. She's our Ursula. She is my daughter, and I know she is indestructible."

She turned back to Benedictus, who stayed quiet.

"So. Now she is gone…Tell me. What have you done with her? Have you spent the night with her, haven't you?"

He jumped.

"It's none of your business!"

"Relax." She glanced at Chiara. "I knew it."

"Listen, I'm sorry for you, but I'm not interested by your daughter." Benedictus went on, knowing very well what he risked.

"Good. I didn't see you as his new boyfriend." She suddenly caught Benedictus's chin with her hands, forcing him to look up at her, in her piercing look. He frowned and tried to struggle, but he knew it was useless. She held him firmly. "All the more so, if you would have broken her heart like this other boy…you would have understood why I was one of the most powerful members in Thule."

She released him. Benedictus moved back, completely shocked. She was completely crazy! What is the problem with her? He glared at her, spitefully. She smirked.

"I know what you are thinking. And yes, I am."

Suddenly, her look was reported directly behind him. Benedictus didn't notice it at the beginning, until she said:

"I will stop now. I will frighten one little poor innocent soul here."

Benedictus goggled and turned around to see a person who he didn't remark.

His sister stood up behind them, looking completely shocked and feared. Benedictus didn't believe it: why was she here? Scholastica trembled and moved back. Sophia nodded.

"Really, all the men are the same, in the end. Come on, Chiara. I don't want seeing another broken heart."

Chiara nodded in agreement and the two left, letting Benedictus and Scholastica alone, who stared at each other, without saying anything.

"Why are you here?"

He made for her with rapidity. She tried to explain herself.

"…_I wanted…talking with you."_

"Of what? How did you know I'm at the port? Tell me the truth, Scholastica. Were you following us?"

Scholastica jumped, and looked down. She tried shaking her head to answer no, but he knew her. When she was like that, she lied.

"_Where have you been last night?"_

"What do you concern about that? You were at Samson's place. You didn't know where I've been yesterday."

"…_I came back…"_

Benedictus put his hands on his hips, amazed.

"Why?"

"_I wanted to see you for apologize. I knew it was a bad idea for you to meet Kakeru. But there was nobody at home." _

"And then?"

Scholastica took a look embarrassed and irritated at the same time. "_I was worried! So I searched for you nearly all the night. Its how I found you at the port."_

"So, were you worried about me?"

"…_Yes."_

Benedictus felt suddenly guilty. Raising the voice while she just wanted to see if he were all right. He came closer to her.

"I'm sorry. I wanted…I'm sorry."

Scholastica nodded, seeming accept his excuses. Benedictus felt it was maybe awkward, but he decided to catch her in his arms to hug her. Scholastica goggled. He didn't want particular things; it was just a hug, as he always did before that.

"I'm so sorry…"

The hug lasted just twenties seconds before she suddenly moved away from him.

"…_I must come back. Samson will be worried."_

"That's bothering you, to see me, aren't it?" Benedictus said, sadly.

"…_I must come back. See you later."_

"Scholastica…"

But she didn't answer. She left him before the end of his sentence. She knew very well she behaved very wrongly. With him. With her own brother. But she must kept her distances from him.

Especially now. When she was rather away from his view, she felt herself blushing.


	6. Decision

**Don't be sad I love you.**

**Chapter 6. Surely the saddest chapter of the story. I cried as I wrote it. **

After her short meeting with her brother at the port, Scholastica came back. She was extremely tired by the night that she'd spent, as well as Benedictus was, even if it wasn't for the same reason. In fact, she had lied to Benedictus a little. She didn't search for him all the night as she said. She didn't mention that she saw him in the courtyard yesterday, leaving with a strange white-haired girl. Actually, she had come back home with Samson, but she had wondered if what she saw was real, as it wasn't Benedictus' nature, to leave with strangers. However, she had wanted to verify it, so she had returned at his place to knock at his door. However, nobody answered her, and she came to the conclusion that he didn't come back home. This thought had begun to worry her. Not because she didn't know where her brother was, but because she _knew _where he was. She couldn't explain why, but that's how she had felt. Early in the morning, she decided to return to his place, hoping that he'd just come back very late, but once again, nobody answered to her. At this moment, Misao, who was in the neighbourhood, told her that she had seen Benedictus in town, with three others girls, two of them that she'd only recognized as Sophia Measley and Chiara Francesca, and apparently, headed for the port. That's how she found his way.

She sighed, very angry with herself. Why did she react like that? She didn't understand why she was so preoccupied with the fact that Benedictus could be with someone else. It was his right, nothing more. He was her brother. That's even what she said to him the last time…If he loved someone, she would support him. She didn't bore him a grudge. Quite the opposite! It was him who was supposed to be angry with her. Moreover, she loved Kakeru…And their love was the best thing that happened to her, who was just a hologram, who could even not talk normally.

So…why did she react like that?

Maybe because of the kiss they shared. Yes. It was surely because of their kiss. She always had this love-hate relationship with him, as others siblings had; even it was just brotherly love, for Scholastica's side. And that's why the reason why she felt so disturbed when she was around him. After all, they lived together since nearly always. Even if they weren't linked by the blood, she didn't expect that from him.

She felt blushing again, remembering this moment. What happened to her? No, it was impossible…She couldn't…

She was interrupted by Samson, who opened the door to her.

"Scholastica! Where have you been? I've searched for you for hours!"

He caught her in his big arms, looking very worried. He put her down on the lounge's ground, and closed the door.

"Misao told me that you're in town, searching for your brother. You must be careful! There are a lot of many evil-minded people here." He said, taking his fatherly tone.

He muttered, angered.

"I care for you, do you know?"

Scholastica nodded, smiling by his care. Samson turned toward a baggage that she didn't see earlier. She gave him an inquisitor look.

"Ah. That's right, you don't know. We leave for Japan tonight. So, if you have something to take, you can prepare it. I'll put it in my baggage."

Scholastica thanked him by a smile. However, while she headed for her bedroom, Samson said her, serious:

"Listen, it's maybe none of my business, but…I think that you and your brother must make things clear. At least, for the mission."

"…"

"I know it's difficult for you two, but if you must work together, it's better to do it in good terms, isn't it?"

"…"

"Don't forget that I'm here. If really, it's too difficult for you, I'll talk to him."

Scholastica smiled again. If she could speak, the first things she would say would be "thanks you" and maybe she would say everything to him. But she couldn't, unfortunately. Samson put his clothes in his baggage. Scholastica glanced at him, and saw there is something wrong. She sat down on his bed, in front of him. She touched his arm, like she asked him if he was okay.

"…Yes…I'm okay…"

After having pulled the zipper of his baggage, he let him down on the bed, next to Scholastica. He turned back to her, and Scholastica could now clearly sadness in his eyes. He sniffed.

"Its okay…Don't worry, I'm very okay…"

She caught his arm, tightening it firmly. Samson sighed.

"…Do you know…for Georgius?"

Scholastica glanced at him, without understanding.

"…He…he isn't fine. I think you're too young for understand…but…He…"

Samson took his head in his hand, trembling.

"…_Georgius-sama?" _

She remembered now that this latter wasn't very fine for a moment, and Misao confessed her anxiety about him, knowing there was definitely something wrong. Samson wrapped an arm around her shoulders, tightening it firmly.

"…It's possible that…after the mission, he couldn't be our leader anymore, Scholastica…That curse he had, since his mission in London, takes higher and higher importance and affects his body…"

"…"

"…He's dying…"

Scholastica goggled, shocked by that revelation. Even she didn't understand all; she knew something about his combat against this dragon. Samson, seeing her sad look on her transparent face, tightened his embrace.

"…It's okay…I know Georgius…He's strong…With any luck, he may still spend the next Christmas with us."

He rubbed his eyes.

"To be honest, Scholastica…Now, I'm worried…But when Misao told me about him…At the time…I felt reassured…nearly happy."

Scholastica stared at him, extremely shocked by what he said about his rumoured best friend. Samson nodded in agreement, seeming understand her disgust toward him.

"…Yes. I know. To be honest, I already knew that something will happen, about him. I mean…I'm like his brother. I can read him like an open book. Even he hid me the truth, I knew it. And…I've been happy."

"…"

"Because…I hoped secretly that something wrong would happen to him…instead of Misao."

Scholastica took a dumbfounded look.

"_Impossible…"_

Samson nodded.

"Yes…me…I love Misao…"

He stayed quiet during two minutes, in front of the stunned stare of Scholastica.

"…I know…My feelings aren't shared. She loves Georgius, I know that. And I always supported their relationships. I couldn't never betraying Georgius by this way…But…I was relieved when I knew that she was fine. But…"

He looked down.

"…I'm…such an idiot…So…idiot…I'm very…the worst best friend that someone has! How could I…do this to the person whom I'm grateful?"

Scholastica hugged him, in comfort. He told her:

"…Scholastica…I want you to know…Don't be like me! If you love someone, don't stay here without moving, for having later regrets like me! You're still young, so maybe you haven't understood that yet. But…remember it, Scholastica…"

Samson woke up, and mentally broke down, headed for the bathroom. Scholastica stayed on the bed. That's strange…It's like that he sensed what's happening between her and her brother. His situation…was similar to hers. But…that's meaning…

Suddenly, someone knocked at the door. She woke up and opened it…on Kakeru.

"…"

Kakeru smiled to her.

"Hi, Scholastica."

"…_Kakeru…"_

By gesture, she asked him what he wanted. Kakeru took her hand.

"I learned that all of you left tonight, didn't you? So, I wondered if…you and I could spend the day together…before your departure."

"…"

She stared at Kakeru. She took an awkward look, knowing very well what to do. But…it was so difficult for her. She moved her hand back.

"Scholastica?"

"…"

She waved to him to follow her.

"What happens?"

She sighed, hating herself to do that. But she was decided.

She showed him clearly that she wanted to speak with him.


	7. Shattered bonds

**Don't be sad I love you**

**Chapter 7. Soon the ending of this story. This one is rather short, but the next will be longer.**

The ship had already started up, and headed for Japan. All of the team was reunited on the pontoon bridge. Just after that the sun fell down on the horizon; everybody began to argue over the repartition of the cabin, and who would sleep with whom, much to Georgius's chagrin.

"No way! I will sleep with Sebastianus." Elaine said, when Georgius suggested that all of the girls could sleep together.

"Enough with your whims, Elaine!" Samson cried, angry.

"That's not because I don't like you girls…" Elaine said, despite that she glanced at Misao with a rather annoying look. "But for the baby's sake."

"If you were so concerned by your baby's sake, you wouldn't have left in mission." Misao sighed, taking a provoking tone that made Elaine angered.

"What are you saying?" Elaine headed for her, but Samson interposed between them.

"Enough, for the last time! Where do you think you are? You look like two stupid kids!"

Elaine growled, before taking Sebastianus's arm. Georgius sighed.

"Don't waste our time. Okay. Elaine and Sebastianus, together. There are three cabins left. So…you two, I think you will sleep together, won't you?" He turned back to Benedictus and Scholastica.

The both of them glanced at each other, silently.

"What does it mean?" Georgius, aware that the atmosphere was strange between them for a while.

Benedictus sighed.

"We won't."

"Great. That's never end."

Misao intervened.

"And why? You can't make a little effort, at least for tonight?"

Benedictus growled. "I'm not against. It's her who doesn't want."

Scholastica cowered, sadly. Misao, seeing well the awkwardness, stood up for her.

"No wonder. If she doesn't want, it's your entire fault, Benedictus."

Benedictus, now, became angered.

"Who do you think you are? You don't even know what's happened. You know nothing!"

"I know how you treat her! It's because of you and your stupid selfishness that she moved in Samson's place. It should be the contrary, normally. You should leave instead of her!"

"I KNOW IT VERY WELL! Now, SHUT UP!" He cried, so loudly that everyone, including sailors who were here, turned back to him. Scholastica took her head in her hands, crying quietly. Georgius sighed.

"I understood. So, we have no choice. Samson and I will sleep together, and Misao with Scholastica. Benedictus, you will sleep alone. Is it okay for you?"

Benedictus agreed. "Yes, that's perfect."

Misao looked down. She felt disappointed that he acted this way, hoping she could sleep with him during the trip. Nevertheless, she nodded in agreement. She took Scholastica's hand and headed for their cabin. Georgius glared at the blond boy.

"Okay…Can anyone tell me what's wrong with you two?"

"Without being insolent, Georgius-sama…That's none of your business." Benedictus said, before leaving for his own cabin, letting the others men alone.

"I've the very bad feeling that the trip will be very long…" Samson said, trying to joke. Georgius coughed.

"Sometimes, I've a feeling to lead a holiday camp…" Georgius went on, desperate.

A silence passed between them. Samson smile to him.

"So…how things are going with Misao?"

Georgius shrugged.

"I don't really know…"

Samson asked, frowning. "Have you ever informed her about it?"

"…Not yet. And I shouldn't."

Samson became irritated. "She is your girlfriend, Georgius! She must know it!"

Georgius closed his eyes, trying to calm his pain down. "…It's good that soon, I will leave you…She deserves someone better."

Samson cried out. "What are you saying? Are you aware of what you said?"

"…"

Samson planted in front of him. "Even if it's the case, Misao wouldn't leave with someone else! You're the one she loves. She went on mission with us, willingly! Just for you."

"In this case, she should expect that going out with an old man like me…is synonym of sorrow for her."

"You're selfish. You are the worst of all us!" Samson said, downright angry. Georgius smiled.

"Thanks you…Samson. I don't deserve someone like you."

"…"

Samson sighed, knowing it was hopeless with him. Georgius put his hand on his shoulder.

"That's little unexpected from me…But when I will be dead…Can you take care of Misao and the others for me, please?"

"Don't say things like that…"Samson said, took his hand off. Georgius kept his smile.

"By the way, Samson…I noticed how you are close to Scholastica, for a while…Is there something or…?"

Samson jumped.

"What? But what do you mean? I'm old enough to be her father. I take care of her by this way. How can you think something like that from me?"

Georgius calmed him down. "Don't be angry. I know it very well. That's just because you two are living together…"

"…Anyway, do you know for her?"

Benedictus, after having checked his things, realized that he forgot his current book on the pontoon bridge. He sighed, irritated, and went back to it.

"…No. What's wrong with her?"

Benedictus caught his book, and headed for his cabin again.

"…It's over, between her and Kakeru."

A sound interrupted them. Samson and Georgius turned toward Benedictus, who dropped his book down on the floor.

"What? What did you say earlier?"

"Ah. Benedictus. You were here." Samson said, awkward.

"Is it…over between who and who?"

Samson and Georgius glanced at each other.

"…Scholastica and Kakeru have broken up. It's over between them."

"…And why? Who did between of them want break up?"

Samson tried to remember.

"…I think its Scholastica."

"But why? She looked very happy with him. What do you know about it?"

"I don't really know. I know she is the one who has broken up, because apparently…"

"…Finish your sentence, Samson, please." Benedictus, looking very concerned.

Samson took an inspiration.

"…Because apparently, she loves someone else."

Benedictus opened his mouth, without understanding the one who was his sister. He turned back, letting Samson and Georgius alone again.

"…We should…" Georgius began.

"No. I think it's better like this." Samson said, thinking it was the occasion for them to make things clear.


	8. I love you brother

**Don't be sad I love you**

**Chapter 8, the last but one chapter of this story. **

Benedictus, instead of going to his own cabin, headed for her cabin, which was rather away from his. He didn't know why he did that, and what to say. If she broke up with him, why could he say on it? It was her choice, not his. Why did he care for?

What did he hope from her?

But before he could think about it, he was already in front of the door. He sighed, and with a hesitating look, he knocked at the door.

Two minutes spent, before that Misao opened to him. She was rather surprised to see him, on his own free will, before her door. However, she was also a bit angry toward him.

"What do you want?" She said, coldly. Benedictus answered.

"I would like to talk to Scholastica, if that doesn't bother you…"

"What will you do again to her?"

"Just _talking._"

Misao, knowing he wouldn't move until she agreed to let him see her, sighed. She called Scholastica, who came. When she saw her brother, glaring at her as usual, she glanced at Misao, who nodded. She muttered to her:

"If there is something wrong, go back here. Okay?"

She nodded and followed her brother toward his cabin, with a hesitating step. He let her enter inside his bedroom, and closed his door.

"…_What…do you want from me?"_

Benedictus didn't answer, staring at her silently. Finally, he said.

"…So…it is over, between you and Kakeru?"

Scholastica jumped.

"You thought I didn't know, didn't you?"

"…_Yes, it's over."_

"And why?"

Scholastica tried to make a step toward the door, but Benedictus stood in her way.

"…_What do you want knowing that?"_

"I just want to know. No more."

Scholastica looked down.

"…_It's because…that didn't work between us anymore for a while and…"_

"You liar!" Benedictus cried out, much to her surprise. "You're just a liar! Why don't you tell me the truth, and say me that you love someone else?"

"…"

Scholastica moved back, scared.

"You haven't been raised by this way! I know you very, too well, so stop lying and telling me the truth."

"…_That's true…I love someone else."_

Benedictus wiped his monocle, frowning.

"Didn't you tell me that…that Kakeru and you were passionately in love? And that it was the best thing which could happen to you?"

"…_Yes. It was very difficult."_

"So…Who do you love?"

Scholastica looked up at him again.

"_Why do you…ask me that?"_

"Stop being innocent. You said clearly to me that, for months, you had a boyfriend. And after that you've dumped me, you broke up with me in three days! So…Am I involved, in your decision?"

"…"

Benedictus saw that Scholastica was completely lost, and that she didn't know what to say or do. He came closer to her.

"…So…who is he?"

"…_You…don't know him…"_

"So…why are you so disturbed when I asked you who he is?"

"…"

Scholastica tried again to make a step toward the door, but this time, Benedictus caught her brutally and pinned her against the wall. Scholastica kept looking down.

"If you don't tell me it, I'm going to read in your mind, as I always did when you lied to me."

"…"

Despite that, Scholastica stayed quiet, without answering him. Benedictus didn't want to do really, but he wanted to know. In the end, he muttered some magic words in Latin, and Scholastica began to cry in distress. While her brother was reading in her mind, she is weeping and wailing as she could, supplying him to stop it. But it was useless. Benedictus could now discern a net picture of what he wanted. Shocked, he stopped, looking his sister crying by shame and blushing at the same time. Benedictus opened his mouth, without word.

"…You…Scholastica…"

"…_I didn't want you to see it…I didn't want you to know my feelings…"_

"…"

He released her, but didn't move. He sighed.

"No…This all of my fault…If I never told you my true feelings for you…You wouldn't have been forced to choose who you loved, and you'd never had this feelings based on my own mistakes…"

She sniffed.

"_No…you don't understand…I felt it for so long…"_

"…?" Benedictus took an inquisitive look. Scholastica explained herself, despite the tears which fell down on her cheeks.

"…_I always…loved you. But not like a sister would feel for his brother. I…always desired you. But I knew that I never could tell you about it. So…I tried to ignore it. Moreover, I thought that if I would tell you about, you'd be nasty and you would reject me."_

"…As I always did…" He said, guilty.

Scholastica nodded.

"What about Kakeru?"

"…_I loved him, too. I thought…if I was with someone else, I would forget my own feelings for you. And I was right. But…When you…did…it to me, my feelings have come back."_

"…"

Scholastica took her head in her hands.

"…_I'm so horrible. I'm the worst. I was so ashamed of my…impure feelings…In the end; I hurt two people…Kakeru and you. I deserve to be hurt too, and let you go with another girl."_

"No…That's…It's me who is the worst. It's me who deserve to be hurt…"

Benedictus came closer to her again.

"I'm…such an arrogant guy. I'm so stupid. I don't even understand why you loved me…I always scolded you, always bullied you and always criticized you without even showing a bit of affection I had for you. You must have suffered a lot because of me…"

"…"

"I'm such a bad big brother…Even if I told you that I love you, I doubt if I would be a better lover than brother."

"…_I haven't had a bad big brother…I've never been happier with someone else than you. If I've been less dependent of you…If I have been stronger…"_

Under the shock, she let her down, but Benedictus caught her in time. The both of them stared at each other, realizing they finally spoke openly to each other, what they didn't do before. Scholastica squinted, and without any other word, she kissed him on his lips. Benedictus was surprised, but he gave her kiss back with much pleasure. They kissed like that until Benedictus put his tongue in her mouth, and this time, she didn't reject him. She rubbed his hair softly with her little hands, and let them down on his back. Benedictus moved back, interrupting their kiss, but just in order to hug her tightly, with all of the affection he always had. She smiled, and the two of them lying down on the bed, Benedictus kept kissing her lips, then her neck. Scholastica groaned, trembling under emotion. Scholastica looked up at him and, very gently, she took his monocle off, much to Benedictus's surprise.

"…You're better without…"

Benedictus smiled and began to unbutton her corset's buttons, while she removed his cape, then his suit.

"…Are you sure…do you want it?"

"…_Yes._"

She captured him in another kiss, while Benedictus let his fingers dragging on her chest, then her legs. They then caressed Scholastica's breasts and let his lips dragging on them with delight.

"_Hum…Aah…"_

Scholastica kissed in return his neck with much affection and Benedictus let her kiss the red orb on his chest before capturing her lips again. When they needed some breath, they stopped the kiss and her brother nibbled at her earlobe, making her gasping under the ecstasy which came with it.

"Where are Benedictus and Scholastica?" Misao asked to Georgius, surprised. "They didn't come to the dinner."

"I don't know where they are." Georgius said.

"…They are in Benedictus's cabin for more than three hours." Misao informed him. "Apparently, they are discussing. But I'm not sure."

Benedictus muttered to Scholastica, lying next to him, in his arms.

"…I would like to see you having a flesh body."

Scholastica smiled, before kissing him again. Benedictus came closer to her, and both of them let them sliding in a deep sleep.


	9. How you remind me

**Don't be sad, I love you**

The ship arrived to Japan nearly at the end of the morning, and everyone was still to bed. Samson, who woke up the first and was already ready to leave, knocked at the different cabins' of his comrades, calling them to wake up and to prepare. He was welcomed by various grunts from the cabins, even by Georgius who was sleeping too. But he didn't care about it and left for the pontoon bridge.

Scholastica had heard him, but she didn't open her eyes. She was really tired, but she felt a happiness that she never felt before. Her hairs were messed, her clothes lied around all over the room, but she was happy. The night she spent with her brother had been…magic. By the way, he was sleeping close to her, but his arms were wrapped around her waist. She smiled and saw up to kiss him on the forehead, awaking him instantaneously. He smiled to her when he saw her.

"…Good morning."

"Good morning."

"Are you…ready for the mission?" He asked her, yawning.

"Yes, as well as you."

He stretched, keeping an arm around her. He sighed.

"I would have preferred staying here, with you. We would have picked up it again."

Scholastica smiled with regret.

"…Yes. I would have loved too. I still wonder if what we did was real."

"So…Will you come back home?"

Scholastica expected this question. Benedictus stared at her, serious, waiting for her answer. After a short silent moment, she nodded.

"…Yes. I will." Benedictus kissed her, satisfied with this answer. Scholastica asked him, shyly: "And could I move in your bedroom?"

He frowned, not really pleased with the idea of sharing his own room with someone. Scholastica guessed his thought. "But if that's bother you, I will stay in my own!"

Benedictus shook his head. "No, it's good. I will stop being selfish from now, and being a bit more gentle with you, as I never really intended."

Scholastica smiled with a provocative tone. "It would be difficult."

"Hey! I can do it!" He cried out. Scholastica cowered. "Okay, I said nothing."

Benedictus stood up and caught something he forgot. He turned back toward his sister and reached out the bunch of flowers that Shiori gave him to her. Scholastica goggled, surprised.

"…What…?"

"I know. It's not my kind. But take it."

"It wasn't supposed to be the bunch of flowers of your future girlfriend?" Scholastica asked him. Benedictus rolled his eyes.

"I offer it to you, so take it!" He moaned, bored. Scholastica agreed and reached out her hands to receive it.

"Thanks you. You haven't given something to me for so long…"She said, but she paused, seeing that Benedictus glared at her when she said this sentence. She came closer to him and hugged him again. Benedictus, satisfied, caught his suit in order to dress him again, but she stopped him in his gesture.

"What?"

Then he understood. He let his suit down and caught her in his arms again. Suddenly, Samson knocked at their door again.

"Hey! Are you two sleeping? We're leaving!"

Benedictus rolled his eyes.

"So…Let's go, sister."

Scholastica nodded before she dressed her again, ready for their mission.

All was ended.

Everything they'd given.

Everything they'd hoped.

All…was over.

Misao, only survivor of this battle, contemplated Georgius's corpse. Once all of her tears shed, she put him down gently on the ground. Then, knowing what she had to do, she woke up and began to mutter some inaudible magic words. Like a song...A beautiful song.

Everyone, who died in the battle, began to wake up, one after one, under Misao's spell. Samson, who had been burnt, awoke the first. When he saw his new shape, the Black Knight's one, he'd remembered of everything. His name, his memories, his friendship with Georgius…And his love for Misao. But when he began to sit up in order to see himself, he realized that actually, he was losing his memories, which disappeared one after another. His name disappeared, the relationships he had with everybody…all of this disappeared. The last thing he could at least memorize was a smile from Misao, the one she addressed to him when she came here for the first time. But this smile disappeared too. He wasn't Samson anymore. His name was now Gula.

Sebastianus awoke the next. He was lying down on the ground, inanimate. He growled. He felt a strong pain to his head, and didn't remember why he was here, and that he had been nearly beheaded by Liselotte. But his head was still here. A purple-haired woman was lying down, on him, apparently dead too. He touched his forehead. That's not his face anymore. It was a helmet.

Close to him, Elaine awoke. But she wasn't Elaine anymore. She felt a pain in her legs, as well as her belly. She tried to remember where she was exactly. But she couldn't. The only thing she remembered was that her body was ripped off, but when she wanted to know how, she couldn't memorize it anymore. She knew just that the man who was close to her was someone dear to her. She sat up; her arms were still wrapped around his waist while he awoke.

"…Sebastianus…" she said. "How did you call me? And who are you?" The Knight said to her, upset by his lack of memories. She answered him, with a voice as sweet as a lover's one. "…I called you…Ira. And my name is Invidia."

Benedictus awoke now. As the others, he didn't know where he was, and what he was. His mind was still here, but he won't stay forever. He felt something rather heavy to his head, as a kind of vessel he carried. He felt a strange feeling, like depressed, or disgusted with himself, as he did something very horrible, but he couldn't remember. In his head, a girl was here. A beautiful and cute girl who was familiar to him.

"…Scholastica?" The girl smiled to him, but didn't answer. He saw himself came closer to her, in his human form. He stood up in front of her, but she didn't move. She kept her smile. Benedictus felt his heart broke. All of his memories began to disappear and pass away. Nevertheless, he wrapped an arm around her; despite the fact his body was unmoved. He muttered to her:

« I love you. » He said. Scholastica didn't answer, but he realized that she was disappearing from his memories, seeing that her hologram passed away. Nevertheless, he drew close to him for a kiss. The last he could do. Scholastica closed her eyes, her sweet smile on her face, before disappearing completely. After, he saw himself disappearing too, like he will join her. When he opened his eyes, the only thing he could remember was his name. Acedia.

Misao saw now Georgius woke up. She hurried to hold him in her arms. She called him: "Georgius!" But Georgius, now in his Black Knight's shape, said just a growl. She called him again: "Georgius! It's me, Misao! Tell me something!" Georgius felt his arms moving. He opened his eyes and saw a young woman, bent over him. She was very pretty, but he couldn't remember her name. "Georgius…" Misao felt her tears falling down again. Georgius didn't exist anymore, and she knew it. "…Avaritia." To his name, he reacted. "…Yes. I'm here, Superbia."

Misao felt herself turning into a Black Knight. When she opened her eyes, she sighed. Not because of her new state, but because she was the only one keeping her memories. But she was ready. If it was the only way to stay with Georgius and the others…

She leaned over Avaritia, and kissed him. She sat up and muttered to him, before he slept again:

"I love you."


End file.
